Both stationarily installed toilets and mobile toilets in vehicles (such as rail vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, buses, etc.) are cleaned after use by flushing them with flush water. In the case of mobile toilets, a flush water container which stores the flush water necessary for flushing the toilet is provided in addition to the toilet itself. In order to install a mobile toilet, it is therefore necessary to install not only the toilet itself, but also the flush water container. Since the flush water container of a mobile toilet can only rarely be connected to and replenished by a water conduit (e.g. at a base station), it is necessary that it be dimensioned sufficiently large to provide the flushing capacity required by the mobile toilet. The amount of installation space occupied by the flush water container required for flushing is accordingly large. When fully replenished, the flush water container also has a transport weight that is accordingly large.
Mobile toilet systems are usually part of mobile washroom systems, which in addition to the toilet system, for example, have a washbasin for washing one's hands. The mobile washbasin system of the mobile washroom system likewise requires a supply of water from the flush water container storing the fresh water for washing one's hands in the washbasin. A mobile washroom system thus requires a correspondingly large amount of water in order to supply both the washbasin system and the toilet system with water. If the amount of water to be transported is to be reduced, then only relatively short operating times are possible, i.e., the store of water must be replenished at short intervals.